


Two Sides

by birdie7272



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, But only a little, Fluff, Hate me, I Change My Mind, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pre-Slash, Some angst, This was supposed to Just Be Fluff, Twins, YOUR HEART WILL HURT, it is all, not edited, okay maybe, this started as a comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: There'stwoof them!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three weeks ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961342) by [Rona23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23). 



> This work [Three weeks ago by Rona23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961342) inspired this fic. You should read it first and then read this because you’ll have feels and need somewhere to put them so put them here! And then feel some more!

Merlin had to use both hands to cover his face in order to hide the smile splitting it in two. 

This was just too good. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

“This is ridiculous,” Arthur said. 

Merlin giggled. 

Arthur was in the cells, locked away by his own knights. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” the other Arthur said. 

Merlin jumped up and down. 

The other Arthur was also locked in the cells, the one adjacent to his prince. 

“They know I’m the real Arthur!”

“Well, I’m Arthur as well!”

Of course Merlin knew which one was which. It was far too easy. 

The one on the left was his arrogant prat of a royal arse. He was stomping up and down the cell, moaning like a child. 

The one on the right was _new_. He arrived the night before. He was leaning against the bars near the door, watching Prince Arthur pace. 

“I cannot believe father would lock me in here with him!” Prince Arthur roared. 

“Afraid of your own dungeon?” The new one teased and scoffed. “Afraid you’ll catch a cold?” He looked to Merlin and shook his head. 

Merlin squeaked in glee. “I like him.”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Prince Arthur said. 

“Hey-” the new one scolded. “Don’t tell him to shut up because you’re in a mood.”

Merlin jumped from foot to foot. “Scratch that. I _really_ like him.”

The new one smiled at him, smirk stretching in a way that was not arrogant or condescending or rude but playful and teasing and happy. 

“I will remind you that he is me!” Prince Arthur shouted. 

The new Arthur was Arthur. In a way. This was according to Gaius who had revealed details about the birth of Prince Arthur for the first time since the birth took place. 

Magic was used to create life. By taking the life of one and putting it into another there was an unintended consequence. Magic soared through the birth but it needed a place to go. If it remained in the newborn, the newborn would be cooked straight through. Instead, magic created a vessel for that magical birth in the form of a twin. 

Uther wanted the babe made of magic killed. Nimueh brought the child to safety. To a farm on the outskirts of Camelot to be raised by a family who knew his true origins. When the time came, Magic Arthur could return to Camelot. Return home to his twin so that they could rule as one. 

They were the same person. 

One, a human boy. One, pure magic. 

“Is he always like this?” Magic Arthur asked slyly. 

“Unfortunately,” Merlin sighed dramatically. 

Prince Arthur growled and kicked a pile of dirty hay. 

Magic Arthur had an entire speech prepared about why he was in Camelot and that he was the rightful heir alongside Arthur himself. That they could merge, retaining the other’s memories, and live on as a single entity to reign over the kingdom. He had been waiting his entire life for that single moment. He assumed Prince Arthur and Uther already knew and were supportive of this goal. 

Prince Arthur was flabbergasted. 

Uther was furious. 

They were both sent immediately to the dungeons. Prince Arthur wearing his royal red tunic and brown trousers with thick leather boots. Magic Arthur with his weathered gray shirt and hole-ridden trousers and boots that had seen better days. 

“Arthur-” Merlin started. 

“What?” They both asked him. 

Prince Arthur glared at Magic Arthur. 

Magic Arthur frowned at Prince Arthur. 

Merlin giggled again. 

“Do you not go by another name?” Prince Arthur spat at Magic Arthur. 

“My given name is Arthur,” Magic Arthur said proudly. “Do you not go by another name?”

Merlin snorted. “Oh I call him by plenty of names.”

“Merlin-” Prince Arthur warned. 

“What?” Merlin asked innocently. 

“I would love to hear one,” Magic Arthur said, leaning against the door fully now to give Merlin his undivided attention. 

“Merlin! I forbid you to speak to this _thing_.” Prince Arthur shoved a hand at Magic Arthur and continued to pace. “He is a threat to Camelot and his very existence breaks the laws we have in place. Anyone who confers with _it_ will be guilty of treason and held to the highest offense!”

Merlin waited until Prince Arthur was done and then immediately turned to Magic Arthur and whispered conspiratorially, “Prat mostly. Sometimes I call him a Royal Arse.”

“Merlin!” Prince Arthur gasped. 

Magic Arthur chuckled darkly. He shoved his blonde hair back from his face and bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud. The mannerisms were shockingly similar to Prince Arthur but Magic Arthur was so much more relaxed. No stick up his arse. All smiles came with ease. 

Magic Arthur crooked his finger towards Merlin and gestured him closer. 

Merlin smiled at Prince Arthur and happily skipped over. 

The two stared at Prince Arthur for a moment before Magic Arthur fully faced away and pulled at Merlin’s arm to do the same. 

“What are you doing?!” Prince Arthur shouted. 

They both ignored him. 

Magic Arthur tapped Merlin’s arm. 

The callused hands were familiar. Merlin had the same when he left his home. Rough from all the tools used to farm. Skin tanned from being outdoors. Magic Arthur even had a bit of scruff on his jaw. Scandalous. 

Magic Arthur tilted his head down and whispered to Merlin. “I’m made of magic, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded silently. 

Magic Arthur looked around them to make sure they were alone. When no one else showed, his fingers started to glow. A shimmering gold that traveled up his wrist and over his hand. He hovered it before the iron bars and then slowly pushed it through the metal. His entire hand passed with no resistance until it came to Merlin’s skin. 

Merlin’s skin started to glow in turn, as if his magic were called forward on silent command. He gasped as glowing golden embers swirled up and met Arthur’s touch with a spark that shocked them both. 

“Don’t touch him!” Prince Arthur yelled sharply. 

Merlin gasped, breathless, and shook his head. “He’s not hurting me.”

Magic Arthur pulled his hand away and it turned back into the naturally golden, tan flesh. “I could sense it about you.” He leaned his head forward until both cheeks pressed against the bars. Merlin leaned forward to hear his whisper, as bare as breath could allow. “Emrys.”

Merlin felt the air leave him and sharply pulled his head back. 

Magic Arthur grinned at him. No fear or anger or betrayal or hurt. Happy and confident. Relieved. 

“Amazing,” Magic Arthur gasped. 

Merlin felt his lips curl into a smile beyond his control. 

“What are you doing?” Prince Arthur yelled yet again. 

Merlin would always be jealous of others ability to sense him out. He could never seem to tell one magic user from another and only ever revealed them to have magic if they revealed themselves. 

This threw destiny in a whole new light. The Great Dragon must have been talking about this Arthur. This was the Arthur he was meant to help to greatness. Yes, perhaps Prince Arthur as well. But _this_ Arthur. Magic Arthur. This was who he was destined to side with on the same coin. 

“You know of the prophecy?” Merlin mumbled. 

Magic Arthur nodded once and slowly reached for Merlin’s hand, lifting it up and between the bars. “You are going to do wonderful things, My Lord,” Magic Arthur said and pulled Merlin’s fingers to his lips. 

Merlin's ears warmed. 

“Seriously?!” Prince Arthur screamed. “Can you not hear me?! Have you put a spell on him?!”

Merlin shook his head. His smile hurt his cheeks. “We’re keeping him,” he said sternly. 

“So glad you make all the decisions, Merlin,” Prince Arthur complained. 

Merlin finally looked at him. He was at the corner of his cell, as close as he could possibly be, pressing his entire body against the bars. The line that appeared between his brows when he was distressed was fully deployed. His knuckles were white. His cheeks were red from straining to shove his head through a gap that could not fit him. 

“Arthur…” Merlin did not know how to go on. What was he supposed to say? How could he explain? 

If Prince Arthur and Magic Arthur combined into one being Arthur would know about his magic but half of him would be alright with it. Hell, half of Arthur would have magic. Be magic. 

“He’s alright,” Magic Arthur chuckled again. 

Merlin’s hand was still entwined in Magic Arthur’s fingers. Merlin found his gaze drawn upward, staring into those blue eyes he already knew so well. There was a scar there that Prince Arthur did not have. Very small and just to the side of his nose. The freckles were the same. Arthur hated his freckles. 

“Do you hate your freckles?” Merlin asked Magic Arthur. 

Magic Arthur snorted. “Yes. Awful things. Looks like-”

“Manure,” Prince Arthur said the same time Magic Arthur finished with, “Shite.”

Merlin smirked and leaned toward Magic Arthur trying to see any more differences. “I like your freckles.”

“What are you doing?” Prince Arthur demanded. 

Magic Arthur shook his head and muttered, “You must have terrible taste.”

Merlin nodded sagely and squeezed their joined hands. “I do put up with the likes of you.”

Magic Arthur stepped closer to the bars and ducked his head. “Only the likes of. You should get to know _me_.”

“Is that so?” Merlin tilted his head up to the challenge. His cheek brushed the iron bars. 

“What are you doing?” Prince Arthur demanded again, cautiously this time. 

Merlin peeked over his shoulder at him and turned back to Magic Arthur, only just realizing how close their faces came. He nodded once. “I would like that. Very much.”

To show Arthur, any Arthur, exactly how much his magic could do. What he was made of. To compare and trade spells. It was a dream come true. 

“You are _not_ getting to know the enemy, Merlin,” Prince Arthur huffed. His cheeks were flushed red now. It crawled all the way down his neck and into his chest. 

Merlin gently pulled himself away from Magic Arthur and stepped in front of Prince Arthur’s cell. He closed the distance much the same way and pushed himself up directly against the bars, inches away. 

“You have to trust me,” Merlin said desperately. “He’s not a threat.”

“He’s here to take my crown!” Prince Arthur shouted manically. He pulled himself closer to the bars and lowered his voice much as Magic Arthur had done. “How can you tell me to trust you when he is magic? When he could manipulate you with a few words? When he has told us explicitly that he is here to rule Camelot?”

Merlin lowered his voice as well and shook his head. “Then promise me you won’t let him be killed. You don’t have to merge with him. You don’t have to let him rule. But let him live.” His eyes lifted to Arthur, desperate and pleading. “Please.”

Prince Arthur swallowed harshly and shook his head. “My father will be the one to cast judgement.”

Merlin’s jaw clenched. “He would be killing you.”

“He would be killing a copy.”

“What if he’s connected to you? He’s the magic that gave you life. What if it really does kill you?”

This made Prince Arthur pause. His eyes flickered towards Magic Arthur and back to Merlin. “Perhaps Gaius can answer that.”

“The chance alone should give enough pause.”

“Father won’t-” Prince Arthur huffed a breath but let it out and then started pacing again. After a moment of silent puffing he mumbled, “You only want him around because he’s nice to you.”

Merlin smiled. 

“It’s not that hard, you know,” Magic Arthur muttered. 

Merlin’s smile widened. 

Breaking Magic Arthur out of the cells was easy because...well..magic. 

Prince Arthur was questioned beyond reasonability to make sure he was not the imposter. He told his father that Magic Arthur would be hunted down and killed at the first opportunity. 

Prince Arthur was on strict orders to stay at the castle so that he could not be mistaken for his doppelganger. 

Little did the knights know how easy it was to sneak Magic Arthur around with nothing more than a change of clothes and an ally in a servant. 

They put Magic Arthur in the alcove for the night so they could send him off in the morning, back to his farm. He would be safe there. Safer than the castle at least. 

“Have you felt this bed?!” Magic Arthur yelped as soon as they were in the small room. 

Merlin laughed with joy at his excitement. 

“It’s a bed,” Prince Arthur mumbled, unimpressed.

“Sure beats mine,” Magic Arthur said and practically flopped onto the mattress. 

Merlin shook his head at Prince Arthur and bounced as he deposited himself on the bed as well. “Yeah, Arthur tried sleeping on the ground once but couldn’t do it. He threatened to have me drag him his bed.”

Magic Arthur laughed. 

Prince Arthur scowled and left. 

When it was only Merlin and Magic Arthur in the room the air seemed to crackle. An energy flickered. Magic Arthur's eyes were focused solely on Merlin. A boy gazing at a prize, unable to believe his luck. It tingled down Merlin's spine and he could not bare to look away. Nor could he force his smile down. 

Another being of magic. Someone just like him. 

Magic Arthur shook his head soundlessly. The pillow crinkled and mussed his hair. “What’s your favorite?”

Merlin chewed his cheek. He blinked down for only a moment before looking back up. He shrugged his shoulder up. “I don’t have a favorite.”

Magic Arthur sat up on the bed and smiled warmly. “Yes you do.”

The air sparked. Merlin's heart thumped and his cheeks warmed. “You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t,” Magic Arthur promised. He pulled his body closer and leaned in to share secrets. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow. 

Magic Arthur placed a palm over his heart. “I swear it.”

Merlin pouted but knew there was no chance he would ever forgive himself for passing up this opportunity. He turned to face Magic Arthur fully, tucking a leg beneath his body. He cupped his hands in front of him but in the small space they were already so close. His fingers brushed Magic Arthur’s tunic. He looked up to make sure Magic Arthur was still there, still paying attention, still looking at him eagerly. He dropped his gaze and whispered, “Gewyrean lif.”

Gold poured from his cupped hands and from behind his eyes. A single blue butterfly floated from Merlin’s palm and soared into the room. 

The butterfly sparkled in the dim light provided by the sole window. It fluttered around Merlin and then spun towards Magic Arthur. It landed gracefully on Magic Arthur’s shoulder and instantly there was a spark of gold so bright it was almost white shining from the places the wings touch. 

Magic Arthur gasped and smiled so wide, so happy, and so openly. 

Merlin felt the joy bubble up from within. So sudden and sharp it left him in a stilted cry. A laugh half formed through lunacy. 

Magic Arthur shook his head and said again, “Amazing.” 

Merlin let his hands drop. 

Magic Arthur slowly raised a fingertip and traced the inside of Merlin's palm. 

Merlin swallowed thickly. Hist stomach flipped. 

Light flowed along the heart, head, life, and fate lines. Rivers of gold that pooled wherever Magic Arthur pointed. 

“Yours?” Merlin asked so carefully quiet he was not sure he spoke at all. 

Magic Arthur rolled his lips and tilted his head. He leaned forward even more and lowered his voice. “You have to promise not to laugh.”

Merlin put a hand over his heart. “I promise.”

Magic Arthur nodded once and then reached out, his hand hovering over Merlin’s ear. His lips curled up in a smirk before he muttered the word. A word so familiar to Merlin but so foreign coming from those lips. “Blóstmá.”

Magic Arthur’s eyes glowed gold. All the rays the sun had blessed him with gathered into his eyes and the purity of his soul lit him from within. 

All the air escaped Merlin's lungs at the sight of it. 

Golden whispers of dust fell from behind Merlin's cheeks. They brushed his body and danced to the bed where they disappeared into the blankets. Everywhere they touched tickled with sudden warmth.

Magic Arthur brought his hand around and presented the flower he made. A single, small, red rose. 

Merlin snorted and shook his head. His laughter returned heartily. “You made a flower appear behind my ear?”

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Magic Arthur pretended to be affronted but his smile ruined his game.

Merlin held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not, I’m just- choking on air for some reason.”

“What a wonder you are, Merlin,” Magic Arthur said. He twirled the rose around and held it out to Merlin, waiting for him to take it. “It’s not my favorite, but it’s the one I wanted to do.” 

Merlin’s laughter died and he slowly took the flower, gasping as white light sparked where their fingers touched. He twirled the flower between his fingers and watched the white light bloom and fade. “Probably a great talent for a womanizer. Making flowers appear behind their ear. It must make all the ladies swoon.”

“Ah,” Magic Arthur shook his head. “You assume me to be a womanizer. Is that what _he_ is?”

Merlin quickly looked at the door leading to Prince Arthur's room and snorted. “Gods no.”

“Then that we have in common.”

Merlin rolled the stem between his fingers. The butterfly jumped into the air and spiraled towards the window, landing on the sill. “What is your favorite?”

Magic Arthur grinned openly. “Oh, you know. Giant ball of fire, probably.”

Merlin’s laughter grew obnoxious. 

“Merlin-” Prince Arthur suddenly appeared. He paused. His eyes flickered from Magic Arthur to Merlin and back again. 

The magic was void from the room. The static charge lost when the door slammed into the wall. But they were still a state. Close to one another, whispering and laughing evilly. 

Well, they had just done something very illegal together. 

“Time for sleep,” Prince Arthur decreed and flung himself from the room. 

Merlin spun back to Magic Arthur and opened his mouth to tell him he wanted to learn more about him and his upbringing. To hear more of his magic. When did he found out he was magic? How did he use it? When was his first ball of fire? Why did he use it? Was he scared too?

Prince Arthur interrupted before he got the chance. “Now, Merlin!”

Magic Arthur placed a hand on his arm and squeezed. “You better go.”

There was no spark of light that time. His skin still tingled. He held up his rose and smiled. “Thank you.”

Magic Arthur's fingers drifted down his arm and to his palm. He traced the lines of his skin one last time and whispered, “The pleasure was mine.” 

This could not be the end. They would meet again. Yet, Merlin wanted one final look. At the hair, the freckles, the eyes, the lips. 

Magic Arthur’s lips puckered as he licked them. 

Merlin found his lips doing the same in turn. 

“Merlin!” Prince Arthur yelled. 

Merlin smiled bitterly. “Good night, Arthur.”

Magic Arthur smiled back. “Good night, Merlin. We will meet again.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later and Merlin was pondering just how great an Arthur with magic would be. They were on the other side of yet another assassination attempt. If Arthur had magic he would really be more useful in preventing those. Hell, having a duplicate would mean distractions would be so, so, so, so, so, so much easier.

Arthur was safe and sound in Gaius’ shop. He suffered a large gash on his back but that was the worst of his injuries. 

Still, Merlin was going to mother him within an inch of his life to prevent him from being so stupid again. 

“I swear I will commission you leather sleeping vests just so this doesn’t happen again,” Merlin said. “It may be hot but you’ll have to deal with it. I’m not cleaning blood soiled sheets again. It _never_ comes out and re-stuffing your bed is a chore, let me tell you-” 

“Do you like my freckles?”

Arthur’s question was so misplaced and so strange that Merlin did in fact trip over himself. 

Merlin’s brow crunched and he spluttered, “What?”

Arthur huffed as he slowly moved to sit upright. His bandages pulled so Merlin put a hand on him and kept him down. “He is me. I am him.”

Merlin’s head tilted. He pushed more pillows behind Arthur until he was sitting up comfortably. “If you’re speaking in riddles, I’m going to get Gaius.”

Arthur shook his head and put a hand on Merlin’s arm to prevent him from leaving. “The other me. The one of magic. You said you liked his freckles. Does that mean you like mine?”

Merlin’s jaw dropped. He had no coherent response. “Um.”

“It’s a simple question, Merlin.”

“Then why do I feel like it’s not?”

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s arm. “Answer me.”

Merlin looked down to make sure the tingle was not due to magic sparking. Everything seemed normal. “Sure. Yes? I guess. Why?”

Arthur nodded slow, searching Merlin's face for something he could not find. “You’re dismissed.”

Merlin snorted and gestured to the chambers. “You can’t dismiss me. I live here.”

Arthur frowned and turned his attention to the windowsill. “Your rose needs more water.”

Merlin followed his gaze to the small, red, magic rose Magic Arthur pulled from behind his ear. It was sitting in a jar by the window to get some sun. Still looking as vibrant as the day it was gifted to him. The letter from Magic Arthur arrived that morning and was open next to the jar. 

It did need more water. Merlin went to gather some. 

The silence that followed lasted so long that Merlin believed Arthur had fallen asleep. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said. 

Merlin jumped at his place at the desk. He nearly knocked the ink well over. He hissed a curse under his breath and carefully gripped the ink solidly in place. His letter to Magic Arthur was nearly done. All he needed to do was find a way to get it to him. Perhaps he could enchant a bird. Or a rabbit. 

“Yes?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur's hand floated up from the bed before collapsing at his side. He lifted it again only to drop it again. He gave a defeated sigh before he finally spoke. “If things were different, I might find you amazing as well.”

Merlin's jaw dropped. He grunted something that was almost a word while squinting and tilting his head. “What a compliment. Thanks.”

Arthur huffed angrily. His hands both lifted and he shook his fists. “What I mean is-" He stopped himself and closed his eyes, slumping back into the bed. "Never mind."

"Oh no," Merlin hurriedly said and stood from his seat. He quickly pulled a stool to Arthur's side and slapped Arthur's thigh. "Now that I know a bit of pain will loosen your tongue, I'll start carrying a whip when I do your chores."

"First of all," Arthur said. "They are your chores, not mine. Secondly, your very presence brings me pain. No need to blind yourself."

"How would I blind myself with a whip?" 

"A flick of the wrist and the aim of a chicken."

"Chickens have very good aim, I'll have you know. One flew up just to peck my nose to death. It only took her one try."

"That explains your face."

"Not yours."

Arthur glared for only a moment before he ruefully chuckled. He grimaced as the movement pulled his bandages. 

Merlin spun around to grab him water. 

Arthur took the cup and sipped. His eyes danced to the window where the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. 

The orange glow made the rose look as if it were golden once again. 

"If-" Arthur said and then paused. His fingers gripped and re-gripped the cup. "If I were not the prince and I grew up on a farm in the middle of nowhere- I might find you something special.”

Merlin's eyes flicked to the window and back to Arthur. “Is that supposed to be better?”

“Yes!" Arthur hissed. "I’m trying to- Gods, it doesn't matter.”

“What?" Merlin stole the cup from his hands and placed it on the ground. He slapped Arthur's thigh again. "What?” He slapped harder. "Arthur, what?"

Arthur growled to himself and rolled his eyes. He glanced at Merlin but refused to look for long. 

The air suddenly grew heavy. Like a thundercloud filled the space with thick, inky, black air. 

“If I were not…" Arthur tried again. "Seeing a version of me not held down by the crown on my head I…" His face fell into a frown. He blinked rapidly and glared at his hands. The confession tore from his throat roughly. "I wish I could be him.”

Merlin slapped Arthur's thigh once again, gently this time. He let his hand fall open and squeezed. “And yet he came here to be you.”

Arthur refused to look up. “I’ll never understand that. Why would he do that?" Arthur looked directly at Merlin. His brows pinched in a confusion he rarely let show. His lips trembled with rolling waves of vulnerability. "Why would anyone with magic come here? I don't understand."

Merlin rested his elbows on the bed and lowered his voice. "It's his destiny."

"Says who?" Arthur snapped, his eyes sharp and bright. "Who told him that? Why did they not tell me? Who writes our destiny? What rite do they have over our lives? Who gave them permission?"

Hot tears prickled Merlin's eyes so suddenly he could not stop them from falling down his cheeks. 

Arthur's voice shook. "Who is to say he is the farmer and I am the prince? What if we want more? Who is taking that choice from us?"

Merlin was shaking. He desperately tried to wipe the tears from his face but his fingers would barely cooperate. "We can't help the way we were born."

"My father could," Arthur spat, as sharp and angry as lightening. 

Merlin did not know what to say. His hand jumped forward and clutched Arthur's wrist. Something to keep him there. Keep him from storming off. 

"How do I know which one of us killed her?" Arthur asked, so quietly Merlin could barely hear him. 

Merlin slid his hand to Arthur's and clutched his fist. "No. Neither one of you."

"My father tells me it's him. That he is the magic that killed her. But he won't tell me the truth." Arthur's fist shook. "He's keeping something from me. I don't understand why I was born of magic. What happened? Do you think he would know?" Arthur looked at the letter Merlin had open on the desk. A pleading quake took over Arthur's jaw. "Could you ask him?" 

Merlin's eyes drifted to the nearly finished letter. "What will you do to him?"

Arthur's jaw opened. His fists unraveled. His shoulders lifted. Helpless. "I need the truth."

Merlin dropped his gaze to their hands and circled his palm around Arthur's fingers. He cupped his other hand under Arthur's hand and brought their joined hands to his forehead. "I know. But sometimes the truth is harder than we expect." The words were easier said to the blanket. He tapped their hands against his head. "And our roles in life make it impossible to always do what we want with it." 

"I'll be dammed if some unknown entity named destiny is going to tell me how to live my life or dictate my future."

The smile was so sudden and sharp it hurt Merlin's cheek. He lifted his gaze and dropped their joined hands back to Arthur's lap. His royal arse of a prince was determined, righteous, and entirely right. The smile made him look idiotic but it was infectious. Arthur's lips tilted upwards in a reluctant curve. It crinkled his eyes and made his freckles twitch. That only made Merlin's smile worse. 

“You could have run off with him,” Arthur said quietly.

“What?" Merlin quickly sat up, extracting himself from Arthur and looked at the letter. "Why would I do that?”

Arthur pulled his hands back to his chest and shrugged. “He could have been... He could have been your friend.”

Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Trying to pawn me off?”

“You know what I mean-”

“I’m happy here." Merlin slapped Arthur's thigh. "With you." He slapped him harder. "And your shite freckles.”

“Merlin!”

“Arthur!" Merlin laughed and got up to finish writing. 

Destiny did not seem to give him much of a choice but if it did -if he could throw away every Emrys and every prophecy he ever heard- Merlin was sure he knew exactly where he would end up. In Camelot. Sitting next to his friend and making their world a better place. 

"For the record," Merlin said softly. "You are not him and he is not you."

"I know."

"And I'm here."

"I know."

"Do you?"

Arthur rolled his head to look at Merlin. His brow furrowed as he stared. Whatever he saw in the open, pleading look Merlin sent him, it made him nod. 

"You are your own person and you are going to do great things," Merlin said. 

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his body back into the pillows. "How can you sound so sure?"

"No one knows you like I do." Merlin chuckled to himself. "Not even destiny." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya parallels for days. Arthur letting him go means Merlin doesn't feel the need to run away. UGH.  
> AND YES. OF COURSE my brain went to glowy magic sex. So bright they need sunglasses when fucking? People freaking out at the lighting strike in the room when they eventually come? Tasting magic on each others skin? The amount of fucking butterflies soaring just above the castle?! Fire balls raining down from the sky?! Prince Arthur walking in at the end and the JEALOUSY. But then they merge and he gets to remember it?! Like!  
> Someone take this and run with it. I'm too lazy. Title it Fucking Magic. Please.  
> ....okie I might but NO PROMISES.


End file.
